character_tiersfandomcom-20200214-history
Spiderman (Marvel Comics)
Summary Peter Benjamin Parker was born to C.I.A. agents Richard and Mary Parker, who were killed when Peter was very young. After the death of his parents, Peter was raised by his Uncle Ben and Aunt May in a modest house in Forest Hills, New York. While still in High School, Peter attended a science exhibition about radiology where he was bitten by a radioactive spider, granting him the proportionate strength and agility of a spider, as well as a "Spider-Sense" that warns him of nearby danger. In order to test his new abilities and earn some cash, Peter participated in a wrestling challenge against Crusher Hogan. He easily won the challenge and also gained the attention of the media. Afterward while backstage, Peter saw a burglar run past him but did nothing to stop him as it wasn’t his problem. Later that night when Peter arrived home, he was told by a policeman that his Uncle Ben had been murdered by someone who broke into their house. The cop mentioned they had tracked the killer to a warehouse. In his anger, Peter put on his wrestling costume and went after the murderer himself. After arriving at the warehouse and easily defeating Uncle Ben’s killer, Peter saw that it was the same burglar he didn’t stop at the arena… thus learning that "with great power comes great responsibility". Powers and Stats Tier: Wall Class | At least Wall Class | Building Class Name: Peter Benjamin Parker/Spider-Man Origin: Marvel Comics, Amazing Fantasy #15 Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Human with genetic mutation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Much better than a normal human's. Can detect radio frequencies and radiation trails. Can sense dangerous people. His Spider-Sense is heightened when he's blind, allowing him to "see" danger rather than sense it,' Web Creation' (Can use his webbing in a variety of ways, ranging from enhancing his mobility in several ways to using it as several forms of projectiles), Weapon Creation (With his webbing, Spider-Man is capable of creating a multitude of different weapons that he can use), Pressure Points and Paralysis Inducement (After his training with Shang-Chi, Spider-Man has shown knowledge of attacking nerve clusters and using pressure points), Chi Manipulation (Trained to focus and utilize his Chi) Attack Potency: Wall Class | At least Wall Class (Stated himself to grow faster and stronger) | Building Class (Held his own against Terminus, and broke out of Quasar's energy constructs) Speed: Subsonic combat speed and reactions, Superhuman travel speed | Subsonic combat speed and reactions, Superhuman travel speed | Possibly Subsonic travel speed Lifting Strength: Hundreds of tons | Hundreds of tons (Stronger than before) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Capable of trading blows with opponents of similar strength to himself) | At least Wall Class | Building Class Durability: Wall Class (Has repeatedly survived attacks from the likes of Venom and Carnage) | At least Wall Class | Building Class Stamina: High (Spider-Man is capable of holding his breath for ten minutes while weakened. Can go on for days without sleep and 96 hours of no sleep alongside a day without food. Capable of fighting for twelve hours straight. Continues to fight with a broken hand and ribs. Is able to withstand days of torture) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range to tens of meters with webbing. Unknown with his abilities as Captain Universe Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: He usually doesn't take his fights seriously unless he has a good reason to Spider-Sense Disruption: Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like the Spider-Man clones or the Venom symbiote and its offspring and Anti-Venom. When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. Ethyl Chloride: Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. Bad Luck: Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has, in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. As Peter often remarks whenever he misses an opportunity to better his social life, improve his finances, or even get to work on time, (due to his super-heroics), "Typical Parker Luck." Key: Spider-Man | The Other | Captain Universe Category:Marvel Comics Category:Wall Class Characters Category:Wall+ Class Characters Category:Building Class Characters